The size-dependent properties of nanoparticles have generated diverse interest. Stabilizing inorganic nanosol to physico-chemical perturbation from their “as synthesized” state during processing represents a critical challenge for any given application. The need for stability has been addressed through the adsorption of an organic layer around the particle promoting an electro-steric or steric stabilization of the sol, see, for example, “Mineral Particle Dispersions Stabilized with a Poly(oxyalkylene) Phosphonate”, Baker, J. M., et. al., International Publication No. WO 2006/105322 A2, published Oct. 5, 2006.
Further development of uses of such dispersions are now of interest.